


Found Families

by donutsweeper



Category: Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parts they play changed as time went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for a dedicated pinch hitter!

Mrs. Hudson pushed open the door quietly, hoping to avoid waking the doctor. Despite assuring her earlier he was on the mend, his colour was still far too pale for her liking. Her stealth was for naught though, Doctor Watson turned and smiled at her before putting a finger to his lips. "Shh," he said, pointing to the corner of the room where Kincaid had stationed himself once he brought Doctor Watson home.

"That man. He'll get crick in his neck, sleeping in a chair like that," Mrs Hudson tutted, even as she fetched a blanket out of the closet.


End file.
